


She Is

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fem!Hongbin, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: The way Wonshik kissed Hongbin was so soft and gentle, like she would break if he wasn’t careful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the start of this a long time ago and picked it up again recently and just... this happened. This is undeniably just a self indulgent fic that's basically me writing self insert without it being self insert, but I also do really love me some girl hongbin and flustered wonshik. So please enjoy this mess!

The way Wonshik kissed Hongbin was so soft and gentle, like she would break if he wasn’t careful. Usually she could appreciate the slow pace, sigh into the light touches of his lips to her and savour the feeling. But as time had gotten on it wasn’t enough. She knew he was nervous of overstepping boundaries, that he wanted to go at her pace, but her pace had most definitely changed. The way he kissed and touched her made her feel on fire, and it made her _want._ She wanted his hands on her, harder and rougher, she wanted his careful control to give. 

 

When they’d first started dating she’d been unsure and nervous. But she was very good at letting go of that type of fear, especially when greater needs arose. And that familiar heat pooling between her legs was definitely a greater need.

 

Wonshik pulled back a little and touched soft kisses over her cheeks and jaw, and she wriggled restlessly, letting out a soft whine. The way he carefully held his body off her frustrated her. He smiled against her cheek when she huffed. It was like he couldn’t even see what this was doing to her.

 

“Wonshik,” she breathed, not knowing how to express what she wanted. He responded with a quiet hum and a smile, pressing more kisses against her cheeks.

 

She groaned. It really felt like she was going to die if he kept going like this, the sweet gentle kisses too frustrating to bear any longer.

 

“Wonshik,” she repeated, voice more whiney now, “touch me,” her hands coming up to grip his ruffled hair.

 

Hongbin barely caught the shaky noise Wonshik made at the back of his throat, but he kept his hands where they were, braced beside her head. His breath quivered against her skin.

 

Her brow furrowed and she murmured a, “please.”

 

“Fuck,” Wonshik groaned, dropping down a little, finally pressing against her. Unfortunately, however, he kept frustratingly still. She appreciated the press of his chest to hers, but it wasn’t where she needed it. So she decided to take things into her own hands.

 

Sliding her fingers out of his hair, she quickly brought them down to the hem of his shirt, slipping her hands up to touch his taut stomach. She peppered kisses across his jaw with a hum, fingertips digging softly into his sides, before making her way back to his mouth, kissing him harder than before. Wonshik gave a confused groan against her lips, but kissed her back with matched enthusiasm all the same. The small controlled space he’d left between his body and hers disappeared quickly, when he dropped his body again. She arched up against him, gasping as their lips parted. 

 

Wonshik looked more than dishevelled, a blush creeping up his neck, hair a mess, and the most bewildered expression on his face.

 

“H-Hongbin? What…?” he tried to ask. He looked so utterly confused and red-faced, she couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. 

 

Though she was sure of what she wanted, she couldn’t keep the shake out of her voice when she said, “sorry, I just wanted… more.”

 

The strangled noise of surprise he made in response had her laughing again. She covered her face, peeking through her fingers, suddenly feeling embarrassed by the way he was looking at her so intensely, like he’d never seen her like that before (which he hadn’t).

 

“I… I just thought you wanted to take things slow?”

 

“I did, but not forever,” she murmured, “I… want you.”

 

His hips pressed ever so slightly into hers, his head dropping so he was nosing under her ear, breath hot and heavy against her neck. She could feel he was hard through his jeans. She had suspected as much in the past, but the space he’d always left between them didn’t grant much opportunity to confirm her suspicions. The feeling of him was so unfamiliar but so _good_ all at once.

 

“You want me to touch you?” his voice got higher towards the end, and he let out a low approving groan when she nodded.

 

It took him a moment to move at first, obviously gathering up his nerve, and she almost thought to tell him he didn’t have to. But the idea flew from her mind in an instant when a steady hand slid up her shirt. Finger tips fluttered over the underwire of her bra before he slid his hand further to paw softly at her breast. His face remained hidden against her neck and his lips kissed softly at her skin.

 

Wonshik had touched her chest a couple of times before, but only ever over clothes. So when he, without much hesitation, pulled the fabric of her bra aside to brush his thumb over her nipple, she could barely contain her gasp. His breath washed out hot and he licked a long strip up the column of her neck, moving to kiss at her mouth. Hongbin brought her hands up to hold his face. His thumb swiped over her nipple a couple more times before he moved to hook his fingers under the hem of her shirt. He pulled himself back, kneeling between her legs and looking down at her, pupils blown wide and hair already a mess.

 

“Can I?” He asked, lifting her shirt slightly. All she could do was nod and hastily sat up to help him remove her shirt.

 

As soon at he had her shirt off he tossed it aside haphazardly and reached around to unclip her bra. She could feel his fingers fumbling with the clasp, nervous and unsure. She giggled, pecking him quickly on the nose and undid the clasp for him.

 

“Oh!” She gasped when his mouth found her nipple, tongue pressing just so against her skin. 

 

A groan from him sent delicious vibrations over her chest. Fingers tightened into his dishevelled hair again, the pull verging on painful. Hongbin couldn’t find the will to loosen her grip when the way he was sucking and biting at her nipple made her unconsciously arch into his touch. All she could do was writhe against the sheet, stuttered moans flowing like a disjointed song.

 

She finally managed to pry her hands from his hair, letting them smooth down over his neck onto his infuriatingly clothed chest. The fabric bunched between her fingers. She wanted it off. There wasn’t a lot she could do, except pull weakly at the fabric. He was swirling his tongue quickly and she sobbed at the sudden intense throb between her legs. She tried to close them but he was in the way. All she managed was to tightly clamp his hips between her thighs. 

 

Though his hips were still pressed against hers, there was barely any type of satisfying movement. She huffed, wondering if this had been such a good idea, since now that he was touching her it only made her want _more._

 

“W-Wonshik,” she sighed, and he lifted his head, “take off your shirt.”

 

She blushed as she said it, his breathy laugh embarrassing her more, but he quickly rid himself of the clothing. His hair was beyond help and he looked positively wild with enthusiasm, eyes hooded and breathing heavy. She guessed she probably looked about the same.

 

He met her halfway when she leaned up to kiss him again. Neither of them had enough control to keep it from anything other than clashing teeth and helpless moans. He pressed her back into the bed again, bare chest pressing against hers. They both hissed in approval at the contact.

 

Deciding to push herself, Hongbin slid her hand down his side toward his jeans, cupping his ribcage as she went. But before her fingers could slip under the hem of his pants, he stopped her. She gave him a confused look.

 

Wonshik smiled, bringing her hand back up to rest beside her head, still holding her wrist.

 

“Wait,” He hummed, kissing her collar bone, “I wanna get you off first.”

 

She would’ve groaned, but rather than that all that came out was a surprised squeak. He smiled at her a little sheepishly. He liked to act confident and like he knew what he was doing, but the embarrassment still shone through his poor facade.

 

Despite this, his voice was still steady when he asked, “can I eat you out?”

 

This time she couldn’t even make a sound. The question was quite bold, and she could see the edges of doubt in his expression. But she could only stare wide eyed at him, heat rising to her cheeks and she hardly realised she was holding the shocked breath she’d sucked in. Her legs tried to clamp shut again to no avail. With her exhale, her entire body shuddered and she moaned at the spike of arousal that question had brought on.

 

“oh,” she sobbed, closing her eye, whispering, “yes. I-if you want to?”

 

She babbled on, filling the silence with nervous, barely intelligible chatter, but cut short at him shushing her.

 

“I want to make you feel good,” he murmured, face against her neck again, kissing his way down over her clavicle, “but we can stop whenever you want.”

 

Hot breath washed out over her chest and she squirmed, her hands automatically moving to push softly at his head. Pushing him further down. She could feel him smirk against her skin and she would’ve hit him if she was in the right state of mind. Unfortunately the presence of his hands caressing her upper thighs was making her mind short circuit. Finger skittered higher, pushing her skirt up and out of the way. His lips were pressing soft open mouthed kisses to the end of her rib cage at this point.

 

“Please,” she choked out, “don’t stop.”

 

A hum of approval vibrated against her skin, and almost shyly, his palm pressed between her legs. They gasped in unison. Urgently he moved to bite at her hip, giving his palm and experimental grind, and she felt like she was on fire. He did it again, obviously relishing in the way her hips jerked. Squeezing her eyes shut she let out a stuttered breath, heart racing out of her chest and face flushed a pretty pink. She could barely contain herself at him touching her like this, she thought, how was she going to survive his mouth on her?

 

Apparently she was going to find out very soon, since he shuffled his body down further, so his mouth brushed against her thigh, grazing along her skin. His hand moved to spread her legs a fraction. Lips moved to kiss at her inner thigh, so painfully close to where she needed the touch. She shivered at his hot breath fanning out over her sensitive skin, almost vibrating in anticipation. And after a long heartbeat, he pressed his tongue experimentally to the cotton of her panties.

 

She groaned out of both pleasure and embarrassment, knowing she had probably already soaked through her underwear. He didn’t seem to mind though, softly groaning against her and he let his tongue swipe a couple of times over the fabric. And then there were his fingers hooking slowly into the elastic of her panties. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission, and after a moment she slowly nodded. If her face wasn’t already red, it was then.

 

She was nervous about him seeing her. The most he’d ever seen of her body previously had been in a bikini, and here she was about to be practically naked under him. All while he was still mostly dressed.

 

“Wait,” she huffed, “take off your pants.”

 

Wonshik looked up at her again, a stupid grin on his face. He even had the audacity to laugh, but he still complied with her request, awkwardly pulling his pants off. It left him in a pair of simple black briefs which, to her sudden realisation, left little to the imagination. She blushed hard and tried to avert her eyes from his obvious erection. Perhaps she hadn’t thought the request through quite enough.

 

“Good?” he asked, and when she nodded shyly added, “you pervert.”

 

“Shut up! I’m not about to be naked while you’ve still got your clothes on, you’re the pervert.”

 

Dodging the light kick she aimed at him, Wonshik just grinned at her again, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. Followed by about a hundred more all over her face. Hongbin shrieked a laugh, managing to capture his face in her hands.

 

“You’re a loser,” she teased. 

 

“Rude,” he huffed, but a soft smile stayed on his lips.

 

She smile back, touching his cheek and he closed his eyes with a pleased sigh. They stayed like that for a moment, Hongbin’s thumb smoothing over his cheek, the atmosphere soft. But after another second Wonshik opened his eyes, a now heavier expression on his face. Her teeth bit into her lip and his mouth was back on her body, kissing down her chest almost hastily. Even with his hands already tugging at her panties, he looked back at her for one more final confirmation.

 

One hand on her face, she nodded, and he wasted no time tugging off her underwear.

 

The first touch she couldn’t even anticipate. She didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed before his mouth was on her. A violent gasp ripped through her at his tongue hot and so _wet_ gliding over her. It was unlike like anything she’d ever felt before. The sensation almost made her eyes roll. 

 

He continued his experimental swipes and she was sure he was looking up at her, gauging her reaction. She couldn’t bare to look down at him just yet. But when one hand wrapped around her thigh and the other moved to hold hers, she could give his fingers an encouraging squeeze. Apparently he didn’t just want to hold her hand, because he gently guided her fingers to slip into his hair. Her thighs squeezed shut just at that.

 

It was obvious he was somewhat new to this, his mouth quite unsure and the placement slightly off, but she couldn’t care less. Because she felt _good_. Fingers tightened into his hair and she tried to help guide him to her clit. He followed willingly, and she was finally able to look down at him. His eyes were trained on her face, waiting for the right reaction and she almost laughed at how much she loved him. 

 

She hummed with a soft smile, head falling back, “Just… up a little,” she instructed him. 

 

His tongue followed her direction, and with a small adjustment from her hips, he made contact with her sensitive clit.

 

She almost shouted, breathing laboured and her back arching slightly off the bed.

 

“Oh, _fuck,”_ she hissed.

 

With that, Wonshik wasted no time, his lips sealing over the spot and he sucked softly. He was definitely enthusiastic, eating her like a man starved. His fingers dug into her thigh and he groaned against her, his hot breath added to the equation. His free hand reached up to caress her side, moving to cup her breast and pinching softly at her nipple. She could barely control herself, her hips jerking at every movement of his tongue, and with one jerk the tip of his tongue slipped ever so slightly inside her. She gasped, grasping at his hair like a lifeline and she didn’t even have to ask for more because he immediately pressed his tongue further inside her. 

 

Her hips rocked forward suddenly, of their own accord, and she could feel his breathy laugh against her. His hand moved to hold her hip. Unexpectedly he pulled her body closer to him, pressing her even closer against his mouth, as his tongue slowly worked inside her, pressing up in a way which made her toes curl and mouth dry. 

 

The way he fucked her with his tongue was just that side of too slow and Hongbin couldn’t take it anymore. She tightened her fingers in his hair to what must’ve been a painful point, “you’re going to kill me,” she moaned.

 

When he lifted his head slightly to grin up at her she simply groaned at him, which only prompted an even more smug look. But he wasn’t cruel, and quickly resumed licking at her clit and he slowly slid a finger into her. She rocked her hips down again, this time on purpose because she couldn’t believe how _good_ his finger felt. The amount of times she’d fantasised about exactly that, his fingers pressed deep inside her, she was amazed by how much better the real thing was.

 

Thankfully he’d decided to stop teasing her and he finally set a faster pace, his tongue flicking rapidly and he added a second finger. She felt breathless, her orgasm looming over her and she could only cry out when it hit her suddenly, her hips jerking.

 

He continued flicking his tongue against her as she slowly came down and she whined at the overstimulation. Eventually he stopped when she pulled weakly at his head. 

 

She felt completely boneless when he crawled back up over her and pressed a kiss to her lips. The taste of herself on his mouth made her moan quietly.

 

“Good?” he asked, looking down at her face intently.

 

The embarrassment was slowly beginning to catch up with her and she blushed, hands coming up to her face, but she nodded shyly all the same. His laugh was still breathless and she noticed his hard cock still pressed awkwardly against her leg, but he simply kept pressing sweet kisses to her face. 

 

She kissed his lips and slid a hand into his hair, the other palming over his chest. It wasn’t until she had her hand on his hip that he realised what she was doing, his gasp into her mouth almost adorable. Shyly, she slid her palm down and over his clothed cock and this time both of them moaned. 

 

He was so hard and hot under her hand she could hardly believe it and the image of him inside her flashed into her mind. She did her best to shove that thought away for the moment and she pushed her hand into his underwear to grasp at his cock. It was a strange feeling, unlike anything she’d ever touched and she felt genuinely intrigued. She gave him an experimental stroke. Wonshik groaned low, no longer in enough control to kiss her properly and she pressed open mouthed kisses to his pliant mouth as she began flicking her wrist slowly.

 

“Fuck, Hongbin,” he croaked, his arms shaking now and it was her turn to grin.

 

She softly bit at his bottom lip and she felt his cock twitch in her hand. It didn’t take long for him to begin moving his hips to thrust into her hand, almost erratically. She pulled back to watch his face and he looked so fucked out that she whined.

 

“Are you gonna come?” she asked in a murmur.

 

With a gasp he looked at her, barely able to nod before his hips were stuttering and she felt his come hot over her hand. He jerked a few more times, groaning softly, and his arms gave way.

 

She giggled breathlessly, almost crushed under his weight and he moaned, kissing up her cheek and against her lips fervently.

 

“Oh my god I love you,” he panted and she laughed again.

 

“You’re just saying that because I made you come,” she teased.

 

He shook his head wildly, “no not just that. I literally love you.”

 

The look on his face was so genuine she felt her chest squeeze in affection and a warm smile spread onto her face.

 

“I know I know, I love you too,” her hand pat his face softly, “but you gotta get off me now I can’t breath.”

 

He whined in protest, but did as she asked anyway, rolling to the side. Her fingers still had remnants of his come on them and she held her hand away from the sheets. He quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned off her fingers, smiling at her apologetically.

 

She didn’t really mind, since most of the mess was in his own underwear.

 

“Let me just…” he began, rolling off the bed and waddling awkwardly to his wardrobe.

 

He pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and she squealed when he quickly rid himself of the old ones. His back was to her so all she saw was his, admittedly very nice, ass. When he turned his head to laugh at her she brought her hands up to her face in mock shyness. 

 

When he returned he brought her a pair of his boxers and a large t-shirt which she put on quickly, feeling a little less vulnerable now. He quickly hopped back onto the bed, his arms immediately wrapping around her again. 

 

“That was nice,” he mumbled against her cheek.

 

She hummed, smiling at him and rubbed her hands in soft circles on his back, “it was, we should do that more.”

 

His chuckle sent warm air fluttering over her skin and she laughed along with him.

 

“Wanna watch a movie?” she asked after a few moments, quickly adding with a grin, “but not Zootopia! You always suggest that and unlike you I’m not a furry.”

 

He pulled back and gave her a look of mock offence, “it’s for non-furrie’s too thank you very much!”

 

She shrieked a laugh, grabbing a pillow to throw at his face, which he did not successfully block . He had his arms back around her quickly, his laugh vibrating through his chest and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“You really are a pervert.” 


End file.
